


Carve

by patroclux



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Season 4 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclux/pseuds/patroclux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The difference between night and day is a startling one, while murder blooms like black roses behind their eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carve

Hannibal Lecter killed in a strangely melancholy way.

Only around Will did he show the true contents of his mind, the carefully crafted 'person suit' he wore quiet and tastefully reserved in public. When he killed - when _they_ killed - that lack of typical outward, explosive emotion became unfathomably complete. Everything was cold and mechanical, yet simultaneously fluid. Every motion had a purpose, an anatomical brevity that never ceased to amaze.

It was too easy to forget what they had done. What they were. Hannibal could be wonderfully kind, open-armed - generous, even. They were each living two lives: one pristine and naturally flawed, one born from darkness and ever darker thoughts blossoming from corrupted minds and crumbling skulls.

Their actions - be they cruel or otherwise - were like poetry, penned smoothly to paper.

Perhaps that was where this pensive sadness spilled from. Poetry contains a certain grief to each stanza, each line layered with the author's internal agony. Pain is what makes such writing artful - and in the same way, every breath their hands stole away brought forth that suffering, displayed in an exhibit of blood for the world to feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I haven't even finished Season 2 yet, the idea of Will and Hannibal being the Murder Husbands we all want to see is something I've given too much thought. Sorry it's a bit short and all over the place; it could definitely use improvement. I'll probably work on it a little later on, but for right now, this is all. Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to leave reviews/suggestions below!


End file.
